Money is not everything
by Nao-the-panda
Summary: It all started with the death of my mother,the hate of my father to the love of my life i simpli could not help falling in love with the cook of family, and everything got worse when my father finds out of the pregnancy of my brother's girlfriend wo is the family gardener


a new proyect

""This means the person is thinking - This means the person is talking () This means Autor note

Chapter #1:My family

Tigres's (POV)

"Well how can I start I'm Tigress Minlu daughter of the gran billionary Shifu Minlu and the late Mia Minlu,and for my bad luke sister of Tai Long.

For the disgrace of aur family my Mother dies of a heart attack when I'm 5 years old and me and my brother suffered a lot because we could not say goodbye to her but my brother dirent realy show how sad he whas because hes soposet to be "realy manly" but he oviosly cried wen she died sometimes I think he cried more dan me.

My father went from a lovely man who loved his life, beautiful wife and his five and teen years old kid's to a fuking son of a bieche who docent care of nothing more than his sealf and his money

After that I started to be more serious than ever I never had a boyfriend or even a friend that's a boy only two lovely and crazy girl friend's Viper and Nahomye.

Viper is a green short hair girl ho loves to make me a claun whit her make up shes not really tall well not that in tall at al in realy short I'm just a little taller than her.

Her parents are the owners of the beauty salon in the valley of the peace well now you now where the crazy idea of putting make up on me comes realy feminine the only wear thing is that her favorite color is green

Even her hear is green but its a little short ,she loves to go eyes are blue and her favorite animal is a sake And I don't now why but I pefere Tigrers,so as my Mother did .That's why my name is Tigress. Well back to Viper she loves fashion I realy don't like it oh and she loves music but when she sings baby cat's die, she hates video games, the color black and hafe of the things that Nahomye likes ,we call her Mrs.V. Well to much of her now whit ...

Nahomye shes a little cracy white long hear girl wo loves to dye her hair whit crazy colors now it's blue with purple. Her father is oner of a noodle restaurant and she has a brother that I don't even now,I think hes name is Po,I realy don't now oh and she works in my house as the garden made she loves plants and fod I don't now how she do it she eats and eats and docent get fat . She loves video games ,the color blue,drawing, eating,and almost everything Viper hates and hate almost everything viper loves,her eyes are blue,she's just a little taller than me. For my bad luke she likes a lot Tai Long and he likes her to just that he flirts with her more,¡wen I'm not her his training to kiss her !just that she doesn't let him cause I'm there but they have kiss a lot a times,and well the only good thing of this is that hes supper sweet whit her and he loves her but he doesn't saw it because my dad doesn't like that my brother likes someone poor cause he hates them and shes not that poor but he doesn't accept it.

We call her Mrs.N but Tai Long calls her My blue eyes Princes and she calls him My brwon eyes Guardian Its so grose .Well what can i do well love is love even if it means that one of my best friends is in love with my brother.

Well next is my stupid brother Tai Long a tall bufes whit silver hair that practices Kung Fu that breams tha he Makes love to my best friend its just grose

¡the mistery is tha Nahomye is still a virgin! .

Well ¿who's next?

Me I jes Well I'm a small orange long hair girl ho loves Tigers and hates the color pink, my eyes are ambar the my favorite color is red I'm not really friendly and I hate being in plases were there's a lot of people I'm 17 year's old.

Oh I forgot Viper and Nahomye are 17 years old to Tai Long is 22.

I still don't get it ¡HES FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN HER AND HIS AN IDIOT ¿HOW IS SHE IN LOVE WHIT HIM?!

And I have a little secret I LOVE Kung Fu I practice in secret I lorn whith a book I found in my brother's self along with a...sex positions book I wanted to ask him about the sex book but he wool probably had say that ¿why was I supposed to be doing in his room and the girl in the fotos is Nahomye and the boy is him his such a pervert...

Well thats all ...

Thats my family and friends ... til next chapter

revew plese


End file.
